Ashley's Thank You
by DeathOfLove12
Summary: Ashley REALLY knows how 2 say thanks 4 Leon saving her! :  Rated - M for explicit adult themes... what? i can't express myself? :D Leon/Ashley i was bored, and...this story was born :  my first story 2... enjoy!


"I just um, wanted to thank you for going through all that trouble to save me…" I said. Leon took my hand. "That's why I'm here, to protect you." Leon said. _Do it! _ I screamed at myself. I went on the tip of my toes, and kissed him on the cheek. He gave a friendly smile, and walked away. I smiled at myself, and turned bright red. "Leon, wait!" I called after him. _Stupid! Stupid!_ But he still turned around. "I want to show you something…" _Was I really ready for this? With him! Yeah! Wait till mom finds out I lost my virginity to our bodyguard…_ "Sure, okay." Leon said. _He is such a gentleman! A HOT gentleman! _Then I noticed he was as red as I am, and he kept turning away not to look at me. I just smiled, and twined my fingers into his, and brought him away from the meeting in our living room, to my room. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _Leon's grip was firm, and gentle on my hand. A shiver of warm pleasure spread through my body. We climbed the stairs, and headed to my doorway.

"This is my room." I said as we entered through the door. "I figured you would eventually see it sooner or later, so why not now?" I blushed as he scanned it, amazed. I made my way back to the door to lock it. Hopefully, he wouldn't hear the click. He didn't. I sighed in relief. I walked back to him. "So what do you think?" I asked. "…It's awesome! It's so big!" Leon said astounded. He looked back at me. "Thanks." I said blushing. He eyed me grabbing a remote, and playing a slow, romantic music. A song exited the speakers, and I suddenly felt like anything was possible as it carried me away. "I like this song." Leon said. "Yeah, it's my favorite song by Evanescence. It's called My Immortal." I explained. "Cool, I like it." Leon answered back. I started humming along to it, as I dimmed the lights, and swayed toward him. When I reached him, I looked up at him, a smirk spread across his face. I placed both my hands on his lower chest, and our smiles faded away. I was blinking too much, and my heart was beating rapidly. My eyes remained on his lips. I stood on the tip of my toes, and closed my eyes, as I softly kissed him. To my surprise, Leon responded, and I felt one hand come to my waist, and the other pressed at my back, pulling me closer, so my chest was leaning against his. His heart was beating furiously fast.

I slid my hand up his chest, up his shoulder, and halted at the back of his neck. I don't know how long we were there for, but that's all I wanted…maybe a little more… I was beginning to get lost in the mood, and kissed him more roughly, and he did also. I figured he was just as eager as I was. I backed him up, until he would lean against something. But instead, we collapsed together on my bed, and our lips parted for a few seconds, for Leon to let out a grunt from slamming onto it. We were getting rougher, and he gripped my waist more tightly as he grunted again, and brought my leg around his waist. He was lying on his back, and I was on top of him. I let my weight rest on him. I felt his knee bend, and his shoulder rise up to rearrange himself on the bed. His eyes were shut tight, but soon released, but were still closed. I moaned in pleasure, and I found myself struggling to take off his jacket, but soon did. Leon tried to pull away, but I was too lost in the moment, and leaned in more when he was pulling away, and slightly unbuckled the belt of his pants before he parted from me. "Ashley…" Leon stopped. I just stared into his eyes to find what I should do next in them. "I-I'm sorry, I…" I quickly got off of him from my bed, and picked up my sweater from the floor and tied it back around my neck. Leon got up and re-buckled his pants. I looked away as he did. Afraid of something else that might happen if I looked.

"Hey, it's not that I don't want to…" Leon said in sympathy as he saw my expression of sorrow. I felt his finger under my chin gently, as he made me look at him. My vision was blurred from tears of how far I had gotten to almost... I didn't really want to think about it, but just let whatever happens, happen. " Just think of what your dad might do…I could get fired… and you could never see me again… and I'm not ready to leave you…" Leon said as he brushed away my tears with his thumb as they trickled. "I just didn't mean to, I'm sorry Leon… I didn't want it to go that far… I'm sorry." I said my voice breaking as I looked to the floor, more tears welling up as I failed to hold them back. Leon had his hands on my shoulders, and tried to look at me from under my hair, and pulled me in an embrace in his stone arms. They felt like stones, but were warm wood after a while from being burned; they were inviting. He held me tight and rested his chin on my head as I wept softly. My arm was smuggled under there, so I just placed my hand gently on his strong chest, which was where my head rest. I felt his heartbeat again. They were slow, steady beats now. "I love you, Ashley." Leon said breaking the silence besides my sobs. I figured he wanted an answer, even though I did. "I love you too, Leon." I smiled and snuggled more into his chest as he held me tighter. "Do you want to try again?" Leon asked me sympathetically. My face looked puzzled as I parted from him. "You_ want_ to also?" I asked confused. "If you want to…just don't tell your dad or your mom, ok?" Leon told me. Wow. He _wants _to… Leon smiled at my expression. He pointed behind me. "Go turn that song on again…I like it." Leon said with a smirk.

I smiled at him, and turned around and reached for the remote, and hit play. The soft piano played, and I was lost again. This song always made me feel loopy. I swayed to Leon again, but this time, he took my waist with one hand, and kissed me softly again. His soft lips gently moved around mine. I loved how they danced on my lips. My hands returned to his chest and his neck. He grunted in pleasure, and we slowly fell on the bed again, but not hard this time. And also I was on my back and he was on top. His lips traveled away from mine, as they traced my jawline, and moved down to my throat. My heart was beating rapidly fast, and surprised that now _he_ was doing all the work for now. His lips moved around my neck, and I loved every second of it. He would stay still in one place for a while, but move his lips a little bit to change the way that he was kissing my throat. I felt his cool breath on the nape of my neck, and felt his chest rise up and down as he was breathing steady breaths trying to calm down the speed rate of his heart. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. This was exactly what I wanted. But Leon moved back to my lips, and mine parted to kiss him. I didn't know what I was doing again, but I stuck my tongue in his mouth now. But he didn't hesitate, his tongue just played with mine. Leon took off my shirt, and threw it on the floor. I felt exposed, with just my bra on, but it was okay with him, so it was okay with me. His lips moved down again, but lower than my throat, he started to kiss his way around my chest, and went lower. I held my breath, for him to be done with my chest, but he was there a while. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I've just never had a guy do that to me, and I'm glad he was the first to do it. He moaned in pleasure as his lips worked its way back up to mine. I loved where we were up to in our song, it was perfect, and I listened as his hand slid down. When his hand was at my waist, he very slowly started to pull off my skirt, without ever breaking the passionate lock of our lips.

I didn't hesitate to take it off myself, and I took off his shirt. We obviously had to part for that, but went directly back. Now my breasts were leaning against his bare chest. Now I moaned in pleasure, and Leon chuckled a bit. I rolled to the side, so I was on top of him, and I fiddled with his belt, and finally yanked it off. Leon took his jeans off himself too. Now we were entangled there in no clothes, just undergarments. My hand slid down his chest and my other hand rested on the side to the back of his neck. But right when I did, Leon parted from me, and gazed into my eyes. He then sighed heavily as he was hypnotized. Will they be able to hear us from down there?" Leon asked. "No…probably not, we're on the top floor." I answered back, out of breath. "Okay." Leon replied back. I smiled at him. "What?" Leon asked as he smiled back. "Just shut up and let me do the work." I said with a smirk. This time I was kissing under the side of his chin. As I was, his hands went from my neck to my back, and he unhooked my bra, and took it off. It joined the other clothes on the ground. Leon took off my underwear, and I took off his. We lay there naked, and embracing.

While we were still lying there with our lips locked, something made me stop in my tracks… I slightly grunted at the shock. Leon grunted too. By the time I figured what was going on, Leon…was already inside me. And it was true… it did feel good… I just kissed him again, and listened to his grunts. I soon couldn't hold it in anymore just by kissing him. I started gasping, and making strange noises I had no idea I could make from the sound of my voice. It felt so good, it was unbearable, and I soon started to scream, and shouted for more. I was squealing so loud, it didn't even sound like me, and Leon was sucking in air, and letting it out with a series of loud grunts. I realized, even though we were under the covers, the bed was shaking. I've never seen Leon like this, but I liked it. I started to breathe fast shallow breaths, followed by screams, and I squealed so loud, I thought I lost my voice. But then it stopped, and then I rolled to the side on my back. I was panting so much, and so was Leon. In fact, he was sweating. I reached over to my night table to get a tissue, and turned to him. I wiped down his face, as I slightly chuckled. Leon turned to me. "Thanks." He said out of breath but still with a smile. I nodded once in return. I moved closer to him, and cuddled under his arm. He wrapped it around my shoulders. I turned the AC on because we were dying of heat, so we cooled fast to snuggle together again. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

"Do you want to see something cool?" I asked him. "Sure." He answered, I went under one of my pillows, and grabbed a small black remote that said "OPEN" and "CLOSE", and I showed to him. "What does that do?" Leon asked. I just pointed it up at the roof, and it slowly started to fold inward, and it revealed the night sky lit up with stars. Leon looked up amazed, and I just laughed at his reaction. "Wow. That's cool." Leon said amazed. "I know, my dad got it special like that for me." Leon looked at me and laughed. "I love you, Leon…" I said. "I love you too, Ashley," he replied back as he brought me closer when I was facing him to kiss my hair. I just closed my eyes, and soaked in as much pleasure as I could. Leon's eyes were shut too, and he pulled away after a long kiss. My eyes fluttered open, and we looked back up and stared into the night sky, and fell asleep like that. The End.


End file.
